Heart of the Darkness
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: It's a battle of evil and good, not to menchion of the sexes when Hermione is kidnapped by Lord Voldmort's heir to create a potion that could destroy the world. Now she has to hold out aginst him, but as hope fades an attraction, or something more begins
1. beginning imaginative chpter huh

"NO!?" The voice boomed all around him as the potion foamed over again and Tyan's cheek began to sting as if he had been struck. "What is your problem boy!?" Lord Voldmort's disembodied voice floated all around him. "After all the training I've given you. Can't you even get this one potion right?"  
  
"It's difficult Grandfather," Tyan said, pushing back copper blonde hair. "You know I was never good at potions. And not one as strong as this." Tyan heard a resigned sigh. "What must we do Grandfather. None of our deatheaters can make it either."  
  
The voice boomed again. "We need a great witch. She is muggle born, but powerful. Bring her and make her create the potion."  
  
"Grandfather, you know she will not help."  
  
"You will have to break her. She will help in the end."  
  
Tyan sighed running a hand through his hair. "Who is she?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." The voice echoed around the chamber.  
  
  
  
The vision of a tall golden haired man floated before Hermione's eyes. Dark blue eyes the scanned the horizon turn and focused on her and Hermione felt her heart stop even in the vision. He was beautiful. The hard lean jaw he possessed locked then the vision wavered and faded as Hermione sat up in bed.  
  
She sighed and sat back. "Great another one of those useless visions." She stood and her long curly golden brown hair dropped to her waist. She had gotten it to stop being messy but it wouldn't stop curling. She'd tried straightening spell after straightening spell and still it stayed curly. She blinked and went to the window of the girl's dormitory.  
  
Her last year at Hogwarts, she thought leaning against the railing of the open window. She liked to think about it sometimes. Think about the future and the past. She smiled remembering when she'd become a beauty from an ugly duckling. Boys had finally started paying her attention. And Harry and Ron had established themselves as her big brothers and glared at any male they didn't know who came within a foot from her. No one she'd dated seemed to have been good enough for her in their eyes. She really did love them, but sometimes she wanted to kick them. She laughed quietly and closed her eyes just as a shadow passed over her eyelids.  
  
She jumped and spun to face the window seeing no one. She relaxed and turned back around just as s hand snaked around her mouth and throat. "Don't make a sound or I'll kill you." A rough voice said in her ear. She struggled as he pulled out a wand flicked it and disappear. Hermione's head swam and everything went black. 


	2. In this corner

Images floated of Hermione's vision as the blackness receded from her mind. Someone was standing over her. Someone with copper blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong jaw Hermione almost reached up to stroke.  
  
"Your awake." Hermione went ridged. That was the same voice of the person who had covered his mouth. At once Hermione reacted on instinct and punched him full in the mouth. He let out a loud groan and covered his mouth. Hermione jumped up off the bed she was laying on ignoring her aching headache. The room fizzled for a moment then steadied. She reached for the thing nearest to her, which was a miniature statue of a woman and held it like a club.  
  
"One step closer and I'll knock you back to the golden age." The man was still doubled over blood leaking through his hands.  
  
"You hit me." He said it as it was inconceivable someone would do that.  
  
"That's right and I'll do it again too! Where am I!?"  
  
The man straightened and flicked his wand and the statue flew from her hands to his. "First of all you might want to put on some clothes before you freeze." Hermione looked down and saw she was clothed only in her sheer silk nightgown. She snatched at a silver robe someone had laid on her bed and wrapped it around herself glowering.  
  
"Who are you?" She growled.  
  
He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and looked her up and down. "My name is Tyan."  
  
"Well Tyan," she spit out his name like it was poison "Where the hell am I and what do you want!?"  
  
"Your in Seacra Castle. I have brought you here to finish the 'Ecrecia' Potion I've started."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. " 'Ecrecia'.....that'll destroy the whole world."  
  
He shrugged "Only a little."  
  
She gapped "only a-...who are you!?"  
  
He smiled and bowed. "Like I said before I'm Tyan. Voldmort's heir and successor." If he was expecting her to be terrified, he was in for a surprise.  
  
"You're crazy that's what you are!?" Hermione's eyes darted towards the door, but her was blocking it. She decided to chance it and in a flash, she charged him careening into him full force knocking him back. She made a dash for the door and he pulled out his wand and muttered something Hermione didn't even hear, for her head was spinning again and she had fallen to the floor, unconvinced.  
  
  
  
Tyan bent down and lifted her up into his arms. This was the great witch grandfather had wanted? This small, lovely little thing. He smirked. Who'd nearly knocked all of his teeth out and threatened to do it again. He spread her out on the bed and let out a sharp bark and a young woman dressed in flimsy rags appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I want food, drink, and clothes brought for her. Then send Lilith up to tend her." The girl stood trembling in the doorway and he growled. "MOVE!" She jumped and scurried out. He turned and looked down at Hermione for a while. He soft kissable lips moved gently as she murmured in her sleep. Kissable? He thought cringing. Where had that come from?  
  
Well it's true, another part of him thought. Look at her. He did. He had been for a quite a while. Her honey brown hair hung in a wave of wild curls all the way to her soft slender waist that flared into curvy hips (been reading to many romance novels out of boredom -.-) He groaned and pushed away. She was an enemy and a hostage. No matter what else she was that first. So why did his chest hurt when he watched her? He turned before he got caught up in her again and strolled out. 


End file.
